


Changing History

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Swearing, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Me once again twisting cannon because I feel like it.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Chad/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Roland, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Robin | Margot & Roland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Changing History

**"One minute you exist and the next-you don't."**

Robin felt her blood boiling hotter than ever before at the words coming from the other side of the closed door. Alice's hand in her own is about the only thing keeping her from breaking the damned thing down right that very moment.

They were cutting the close.

Incredibly close.

**"This is what you get for trying to turn Zelena-"**

Robin's resolve breaks into nothing at the sound of her mother's name coming from _his_ mouth.

She bursts into the room Alice only a few steps behind her, but Robin keeps moving propelling herself the short distance from the doorway to the man threatening her family.

Threatening her father.

"Not this time _Asshole_." She says the curse in one of the many languages her time as Margot gifted her as she tackles the stunned god to the ground already raining punch after punch down on every part of him, she could reach when they skid across the back and white checkered floor. The crystal in his hand clattering to the floor to be picked up gingerly by the blue-eyed blonde walking in behind them.

"Well I bet even in Storybrooke; this isn't something you see every day is it?" Alice jokes unthinkingly twisting the crystal in her hand around between her fingers like she would with one of her drawing pencils while Robin the Legend and younger-looking Regina stair at her with mirrored puzzled expressions.

"This is for making my mother cry." Her Robin growls between hits. "and this is for breaking her heart." Robin yells delivering a hard punch to Hade's jaw.

Alice winces at the broken anger in her archer's voice as her blow lands against soft flesh. Not that she blamed her. Her love had _years_ of bottled-up rage to vent in just a few short minutes before the spell wears off. "So, we don't have a lot of time so I'm going to make this short and sweet alright?" she offers tucking the crystal under her arm in order to clap her hands together.

"I'm sorry who are you?" her lover's father asks moving in front of Regina while the later leans backward one hand resting against her Robin's back the other gripping tight to the side of the baby carrier resting on the tabletop.

"Seriously it took her years and a whole new curse to finally get over you." Robin says delivering another harder punch to his ribs as she straddles the man her mother has confessed was her true love keeping his arms pinned to his sides with her knees.

Alice feels another wince at the sound of the blow this one earning a whined grunt of pain from the God her love was pummeling behind her.

"Not important right now Mr. Locksley sir. What is important is you need to drink this down for me. Every last drop if you please." Alice waves off holding up the soft blue tinted potion bottle that she couldn't resist adding on what to some was her signature label. "And Regina if you please, drink this down as well again catching every drop just to be sure." she adds twisting her hand to show off a similar bottle only this one carrying a more reddish pink colored liquid inside also sporting one of Alice's calling card labels.

"Drink Me?" Robin of Locksley readout while the archer of legend's hand curls around the little bottle as his eyes flicker once again between Alice and the woman who would one day be the adult version of the baby he was standing in front of still punching out every bit of pent up frustration she had on the father killing God she somehow kept pinned to the ground.

Alice's heart flips in her chest at the other woman's flushed cheeks and frazzled expression when Robin's eyes find her own as she pushes her bangs out of her eyes with a chuckled "Seriously Tower Girl?"

"What? Come on Nobin how could I not?" Alice protested trying hard to ignore the pleased fire burning in her love's gray-green eyes. Her tongue flicks out to wet her dry lips making Robin's eyebrow raise in quiet question as that cocky crooked smile grace her oh so kissable lips as her head tilted to one side. Assessing her with the same calculating gaze she has when holding her bow with an arrow notched and ready to be fired.

"I love you, Crazy Girl."

It takes everything in her not to cross over and kiss that heart-stopping grin right off her lips. "Love you too, now get back to your punching before we're out of time, my love."

"Humm so bossy, Jones." Robin giggles going from sexy seductress to sassy teenager in the blink of an eye.

"You already said you loved me, Mills. _No take-backs_." Alice reminded her tone sliding into a more sing-song version toward the end as she shakes back her jacket sleeve to check the time before glancing up at the stunned couple, she was meant to be explaining things with.

"Not a chance, babe. You're stuck with me."

"I better be." Alice grins giving herself a little shake to get back on track. "The blue one will let us take you with us back to our time with us." She explains then points toward the little red bottle "And Regina yours is just a memory potion to make you forget that we." she paused pointing at her Robin's strong back then back toward herself "were never here thus keeping the original history intact as it where."

"What are you talking about what original history?" Regina asks anger and panic mixing in her voice.

"The one where Hades kills my father."

Alice's gaze drops to the floor as Robin's lifts toward her aunt's. "That baby your holding, That's me." She says her gaze never wavering despite the twin gasps her confession brings. "You and Mom are the ones who raise me, Aunt Regina, and the only way I know anything about Dad is what other people have told me."

"now please Mr. of Locksley you need to drink that down before it's too late." Alice begs jerking her chin at the little vile in the male version of Robin's grip then does another check on the time. she knew without looking that this was worse than sault on her love's more guarded issues so the few questions they had to answer right now the better after a nervous glance down at her watch.

Less than ten minutes left.

They were running out of time.

"Besides, Regina, this was partly your idea too don't flake out on us now."

"Look at you dropping the slang." Her Robin laughs her next punch missing its mark entirely sending her first slamming hard into the tiled flood beside Hade's head.

The dazed and battered God taking the opening to shove the younger woman as hard as he could sending her flying across the room. The hard landing knocking the young archer's head against the floor knocking her unconscious.

"Robin!" Alice gasped dropping the crystal as she hurried over to her whimpering true love cradling her head against her lap. "Robin come on wake up." She pleads while the baby version of the woman she loves lets out a scared cry of her own when all the noise wakes her.

Regina immediately moves to comfort the crying child while her legend of an archer steps between a soul obliterating crystal wielding God of death and all four women. "It was my idea to break in here. Use that on me let them go." He tries to negotiate

 _Like Father like Daughter_. Alice thinks sparing a saddened glance at the watch ticking down to quickly toward the end of their spell.

"Sorry." The battered-looking Hades sighs whipping the blood from his split lip on his sleeve as he lifts the crystal higher this time pointing it directly at Alice and her Robin instead of at Regina and baby Hood. "Ladies first."

Against her better judgment, Alice closes her eyes curling even more around the woman she loved as Regina's pleading "Nooo" rang out and the soft static hum of power buzzed in her ears as the watch on her wrist ticked down the final agonizing seconds.

They had failed. All that work and they had failed.

Alice's only comfort as she watches her lover's father crumple to his knees thought her lashes were that at least her Robin didn't have to watch her father be murdered in front of her a second time. Yet had she been paying attention Alice would have noticed the empty 'Drink Me' bottle slipping from the older man's fingers as he steps in to take the bolt meant to destroy not only her but also his unconscious grown daughter.

Regina's also empty vial smashes against the floor seconds later as she drops to her knees beside her heroic true love as he falls to the floor just as the time on Alice's watch runs out.

*****

"Alice?"

The sound of her name on Chad's lips jars her enough she risks opening her eyes but not move from her curled place over the still knocked out archer whose head was still cradled in her lap.

She was still in the mayor's office in the Storybrooke town hall. Still kneeling in the black and white checkered floor while the crumpled body of Robin of Locksley lay in front of her.

The only difference being that outside the windows the town was still bathed in early morning sunlight rather than impending darkness and unlike the one, she'd just left this office wasn't playing host to anyone wanting to harm them.

"Oh my god."

"Robin."

The twin sounds of the name have Alice looking up to find Zelena hovering over her and the green-eyed woman's daughter while her sister drops to her knees beside the more original owner of the legendary name.

None of them hardly daring to breathe as Regina's fingers slip to the man's neck checking his pulse.

"Well?" Chad presses hovering over Alice and the female Robin Hood on Zelena's other side.

Regina lifts her head tears already falling freely now as she opens her mouth to speak. "He has a pulse." She chocks out keeping her fingers pressed against the steady beat she'd found at her Robin's throat. "He's alive."

"We have to be completely sure, Gina." Kelly reminds "Make the call, darling. Please." The former Wicked Witch murmurs her eyes on her lifting toward her husband.

Chad nodes his phone already out as he leans in to press a kiss against the top of the kneeling mother's head before he straightens up and hits the call button. "David? Yeah, they just got back." he greets as soon as the call was picked up "Pretty banged up that's for sure but we need to go-," He added "What?" he lets out a long breath pinching his nose with his free hand "How'd he-never mind. Do you really think he's going to be up for this next part considering?" Zelena and her sister share a nervous glance between them as he starts to pace the room. "Alright, as long as he's sure let him come just meet me at the cemetery. And Nolan?" He agrees as he heads out into the hall. "Bring some shovels"

"What happened?" Zelena demands one hand at Alice's back the other resting against her daughter's hair.

"Hades. He did one of his I don't know a god strength punch or something? Then when she landed, she hit her head." Alice answers her voice caught between her anger and her guilt at letting her love be hurt.

The curse that left the supposed zin practicing woman's lips wasn't one Alice recognized as the mother's fingers slid into her daughter's hair, but she pushed the question away as her eyes lift to meet Zelena's. "of course, even now he's hurting me by hurting the people I care about." Zelena says by way of an explanation as she reaches out to wipe away a bit of blood Alice hadn't even known about from a split in her lip. "Come on sweetheart, let's get our sleeping monkey here to the hospital just in case."

The green haze of her sister's magic had just faded when Regina noticed the flicker of life behind the closed eyelids of the man she'd once thought lost to her completely.

"Come on," Regina whispered hating herself for allowing hope to blossom in her chest when Robin takes a shallow shaky breath. "Please let this work." She begs under her breath interlacing her hand with his once again resting her fingers against his pulse point. "Please let this wor-" she repeats bringing their now joined hands up to her lips, but she trails off then the man she loves began sizing up before her eyes.

"No. No. No. No Robin." Regina sobs keeping a tight grip on his hand. "Robin?!" her hands move without thought but she doesn't know what she thinks will come of anything so all she can do is watch Robin's body twitch and writhe against the floor as more tears fall thick and fast from her eyes. But just as quickly as the spasms started, they stop.

He was still. Too still, yet she couldn't even force her hand to move. To press against that point on his neck that would prove if he was alive or dead.

She couldn't take losing him all over again.

Then his eyes snap open.

"Robin?" the reformed Evil Queen gasps as he rolls over onto his side with a pained gasp of his own as if he'd just been saved from nearly drowning.

"Regina?"

The Good Queen felt her heart shatter and sour all at once at the sound of her name on his lips again as she helps him sit up. "You're alright." She promises bringing their joined hands up to press her lips to the back of his own. "You're alright."

"Ha-Hades-he was-" he starts to say looking around the room as if excepting the dead God to step out and start threatening them all over again, but then he stops shaking his head. "No, we were just in a tavern-Henry—you, you said he wanted to harm you." He says instead holding the hand Regina wasn't holding in her own against his head.

"shhh." Regina soothes running her free hand in his hair then slides it down to cup his cheek reviling in the way his stubbled skin scratched at her palm.

Just one of the many things she'd missed about him as his head swivels around searching for something, or someone.

"Where is she?"

Regina blinks out of her daze as his warm hand covers her own against his cheek. "Regina where's my daughter?"

*****

The drive to the hospital is the most nerve-wracking ride Robin has had since the premature birth of the daughter he was now going to see all grown up.

They were greeted the waiting room by a dirt splattered man Robin didn't know with his arms wrapped around a woman that even from the back he knew far too well. the fact the red-haired woman seemed to be far more relaxed in the stranger's embrace was something to comment on once the archer was sure his little girl was alright.

"Zelena?"

"Regina."

Robin hangs back as the sister's embrace after a teasing "Told you so." By the dirt-smeared man toward a chuckling Zelena, before the unknown man crosses over toward him with a calculating expression, Robin didn't fully understand.

"Chadwick Tigelarr." He introduces holding out his hand "but my friends just call me Chad."

"Robin Locksley."

Chad gives a soft grin as the pair shake hands. "I know." He nodes "You have her eyes and her jawline." Robin tilts his head at the strange comment, but Chad flashes a smile as he adds. "She has your aim."

"Whale said she has a mild concussion and a few of her ribs are bruised but she'll be alright."

"She must be thrilled at the overnight stay they suggested given that." Regina guesses earning a strained chuckle from both Kelly and Chad.

"About as much as the time I wouldn't let her go to Melody's party."

"She was seven and had just been diagnosed with chickenpox Z you couldn't just let her go and risk it spreading." Regina reminded her gaze glazing over as the memories played behind her eyes.

"Alright, alright ladies." Chad steps in "How about you two go say hi to the sulking patient whilst you and I." Chad pauses eyeing a blushing Zelena as she takes his outstretched hand "we can go hunt up some of and I quote 'the good kind of jello' whatever that means before that wild child of yours storms out to get it herself."

"They must have been out of the red kind here." Zelena chuckled "even when I keep saying the green is just as good." She sighs running a hand in her hair. "Oh, and you'll need room 714."

It was Robin that blinked in surprise at the number. "But that's were."

"I'm aware." Zelena nodded her free hand resting on her flat stomach at the unspoken reminder of the room she'd given birth in. "but that seems to be the room they always give her every time she needs to spend the night."

"Well seeing as you can't sleep with that concussion of yours, how about you make a wish instead." Robin hears that familiar accented voice suggests the closer he and Regina came to the room they'd been told was that of his daughter's.

"Alice." His daughter sighed

"What?" Alice smiles "Happy birthday love."

"You didn't have to baby."

"Hey, if you don't want it all take it." Another voice this one a man's interjects earning a surprised gasp from the royal at his side.

 **"** Try it and I'm slamming this spork into your hand." His daughter threatens. "This is mine Rolls you want something the caf is right down the hall."

"Easy little sister."

Robin lets out a pained gasp at the tease in his grown son's voice.

"He spent a year or five in Neverland after Zelena sent him and the rest of the Merry Men back to Sherwood." Regina supplied in a whisper seeing his puzzled expression at how young his son's voice was given his supposed age.

"Wha-come on Rabbit stop throwing things." Regina smiled at the harmonized laughter coming from the open door.

"He's right babe you're still pulling to the right." Her niece points out the mirth still clear in her voice. "Here try this…"

"Hey, Come on Vixen stop teaching her." Roland complained

"Now you try." Robin encourages

"Woah that one almost took out my eye."

"Not my fault Nobin's kisses are so damned distracting." The realm jumper sassed back triggered a barley muffled laugh from Regina and even the Robin standing with her out in the hallway.

"Oh, so it was my fault you almost cost my brother an eye?"

"She's got you their Vixen." Roland chuckles "I mean we Locksley's are known for our kissing abilities as much as we are for our skill with a bow but-"

"That's twice now. How many times-don't call me that." Robin cuts in bringing another low chuckle from her father. She really as grown to be just as much Zelena's daughter as she was his.

"But Vixen is the female name of a fox love." Alice jumps in with that soothing purr of hers that puts even Regina at ease.

"Yeah but its just a little weird being called 'Vixen' by my big brother."

"Then can I add it to my list?" Alice asked her tone hopeful the answering 'Maybe' barely audible

"My baby sister. One half of a love story rivaling Snow White and her Prince Charming themselves." Roland chuckles

"David used a net to trap his bandit princess I was more subtle when capturing my spy of a half goddess." Robin argued with a cool smile on her lips.

"Yeah sis, dropping a cadge on someone is a real classy way of saying hello." Roland laughs making even Regina's jaw tick in annoyance but a warm hand against her shoulder calms her enough to keep from storming into the room to hit the chuckling younger man in his head with the first pillow she could lay hands on.

"It's alright love. I've already forgiven you for that." Alice calms

"I told her not to move and she moved." Her niece grumbled earning a muffled giggle from Alice as Robin continued talking. It was only after moving a little toward her left that Regina saw her niece was now laying with her head pillowed against her own true love's shoulder while Alice curled against her side on the two small bed with her hand playing in Robin's hair as gray-green eyes held soft ocean blue. "Not my fault you running from me tripped my trap."

"You completely left out the part where you aimed an arrow at my head." Alice smiles twisting a few more strains of soft copper-gold hair around her fingers.

"Hello, Aunt Regina." Roland called out spotting at least one of the two not so stealthily lurking out in the hallway.

Regina stiffened as all three pairs of eyes focused on her. Reading the same unspoken question as she looked around the small hospital room.

'Did it work?'

'Is he really back?'

"He-uh-Why not blow out your candle first monkey, before that brownie gets ruined by wax?" Regina suggests eyeing the single green-colored star candle Alice had stuck into the chocolate loaded cake setting half burned down and forgotten on the tray rolled over her niece's bed.

"Go ahead, love." Alice nodes reading the swirled nervous anticipation in the other woman's dark eyes.

The Lockley siblings share a glance between them that ends in Roland abandoning his lazy sprawl on the small sofa in the corner to taking a seat at his sister's bedside.

Regina has to hold her hand to her lips to hold in a happy sob when she sees Roland's hand slid into Robin's at the edge of the bed, yet his eyes never leave the doorway.

She keeps her eyes closed after she's sure the candle flame was snuffed out not that she needed to given the soft gasp from Alice and the way Roland grip strengthens around her own against the bedside.

"Hello, Peanut."

Robin's eyes open slowly everyone choosing to ignore the uptick in her heart monitor as her gaze focuses on the man standing framed in the hospital doorway.

Her father.

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
